The Origins
by Plup
Summary: He was lost, crazy but who is he? He had problems and he had strings, but now can he cut the strings of terror and escape the life he once had.
1. Prolugue

It started dark, was in a room, tiled floor, flickering lights and cobwebs in every corner. It felt lifeless. In this crappy pizzeria with dark history that they tried to cover up and they tried to revive it. They failed, it was too predictable, how do clean a mess so big with one piece of tissue. Immediately after Fazbears Fright incident he thought it was over. The hallucinations, the nightmares and secrets, he couldn't stand any longer. The place turned him into a psychopath. His sweat still drips and his heart skip beats that he knew nothing can fix him.

None knew that it was him that burnt the place down except for... I don't remember but it's ok you should rather not know he is. The day after the burn down he received a note written in messy handwriting as if it was rushed.

I ssaw it you think your pplaying a game as I rroam through those halls and as ii try to ennter into your room. As my eyes gglow I leave a ttrraail and soon enough you will ppray that your not dead.

Note from author: hope you like my first fan fic.


	2. Chapter 1

He tore the note to pieces shredding every single word written. He knew who was the one written this. The errors and mistakes had shown him the answer already. It was spring trap. The animatronic that threatens to kill him when it ran by the glass window. Spring trap started all of this but why would he send a note to him. He knew that it was and wasn't spring trap who sent this message it was the guy inside of him. So now you might be thinking, what there is a person inside of the crappy old animatronic? And my answer to that is yes, yes there is. He knew that because every day he has these dreams of five souls, Broken animatronics and a purple guy who is known to be a murderer.

The dream always show him how the purple guy died. First the purple guy gets threatened by the five souls so he hides into spring trap, but the spring locks inside of spring trap would always close in squishing the purple guy. At the end spring trap ended in a fountain of blood as it twitched and groaned. After the dream he would wake up springing his head. Since Fazbears Fright had been burnt down this dream hadn't occurred. He fell to sleep but this time it wasn't about spring trap but it was about the five children.

He was in the same room, tiled floor and arcade machines in the back. This time spring trap was gone and was replaced by a small pool of crimson red blood. He was surrounded by five sobbing kids. Then they spoke in harmony.

You freed us but you are not free, hide before he comes back because he is still alive and he wants revenge and to clear it's history.

Clear its's history? He thought. "Why?" He asked. Once again they all spoke.

Because you solved the puzzle. You understood him but he didn't want to be understood. He wants his past clear because of his guilt of killing us.

He woke from his dream but this time instead of springing his head he softly opened his eyes. Then he stood up from his bed but when he turned around at the glint of his eye he caught it running.

**Authors note: I will be updating this story ever so often but I still hope you like this fanfic**


	3. Chapter 2

He didn't know if he was hallucinating or if it was real but he knew he saw it. He thought he was just imaginations but he also knew that he wasn't blind. He turned around and saw it sprinting across his window again but this time he recognized the figure. He knew by its faint yellow shine and it's deadly stare that it was spring trap. He sighed and breathed heavily because he didn't know what to do. He ran to one of the windows hoping that he wasn't there but he thought wrong, spring trap was at the other side of the street. A car came by covering his sight of spring trap then he was gone. He turned around and walked to the middle of the room then he yelled "What do you want!?" He didn't get an answer. He yelled again but this time he heard a loud sharp thud coming from the kitchen of his house

He ran all the way to the kitchen from bedroom but what all he found was nothing. Everything was still clean and organized until he spun around to see what's behind him. Then he saw it, spring trap. The animatronic that is threatening to kill him was in his house. He rummaged through the door. He kept running and running. He stumbled when he reached the side walk but he immediately stood up. He continued to run across the road until a car went swooping by. He got swept by the car and tripped. He fell and hit his head first then he went unconscious.

He had a dream again but he saw the purple guy's death again except he was seeing this in first person view. When the purple guy was surrounded he felt his panic. The purple guy breathed heavily not knowing what to do then the guy ran into the suit. He felt his pain, each stab the spring locks did. It was a full body bear trap. He tried to yell but he was in the purple guy's body so nothing was heard from him. The purple guy bursted blood everywhere. He thought he was dead then he woke up.

He wasn't in the dream no more. He couldn't feel any pain that the dream had made him feel. He woke up in a hospital. His vision was a blur. He couldn't see anything proper at first. Everything seemed like as if it was covered up in cyan wrap. As his vision gradually became clearer he saw a person walk in the room as he got closer his vision became clearer. He saw the doctor coming in to probably ask questions.

"Oh it's you again." The doctor answered disappointedly. "The last time you visited the hospital we thought you had schizophrenia." The doctor continued. The doctor kept talking about the injuries he took until he was interrupted.

"Doc what is that" he said pointing at the pair of demonic looking eyes peeking through the window blinds. But when the doctor spun around he saw nothing.

"Your probably 'imagining' again" the doctor replied. He sighed knowing that nobody is going to understand what he gone through.

He gone out of the hospital with a sling on his left arm. He walked home as he stared at the ground as if he have already given up completely. He walked home and when he got there he tried to sleep except he couldn't spleep.


	4. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Happy toughs" He said to himself. He tried to picture dogs, cats and puffy bunnies but nothing calmed him down from the madness he had seen. He just can't sleep. Something just wants to keep him up. He just stared on ceiling of his house and tried to close his eyes. Fortunately, this helped him sleep but he had a dreamless sleep. Quite unusual in this state of time./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" He woke up in the morning feeling nauseous and dizzy. He walked to the cupboard tilting every which way. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't get enough sleep. He had a typical breakfast, cereal and milk. He turned on the tv and slumped on a couch. Every few moments he would dig into the fridge and find his tub of ice cream forgetting that he fished his tub a month ago. Now he questions his existence. Life is a never ending struggle especially now that he is being attacked by possessed animatronic. He heard a knock on his door. His heart started beating. He slowly but progressively opened the door. He noticed that it was just mail on his front door. He took the pile and closed the door. He went through them one by one./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Most of the mail were his monthly subscription magazines. 'Why do I have this?' He thought to himself. He continued scrolling through his mail to see if there is anything important. He saw a envelope without an address of where it came from. It looked crumpled and rotten as if the one who sent this had metal fingers. When he opened the envelope things got worse from there. The paper was brittle and brown, the hand writing was rigid and the words written in crimson red. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The note read: Have you figured it out yet because your answer is right on front of you. It's obvious. I am not haunting you, you are haunting me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "What do you mean?" He questioned knowing he is talking to himself. He stuffed the note into his pocket and ran to the police station. He consulted a police about the threatening note./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "So what is your problem?" the police asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I got a note that was meant to threaten me." He replied/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Could you show it to me please"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ok", He shoved his hand into his pocket expecting something to be there but nothing was there. He looked up and the police was talking to someone else./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" He walked back home in anger and in fear. He heard footsteps following him but now he didn't mind. He felt like another toy in a toy box that has been treated so badly. He was manipulated like a puppet, like a marionette./div 


End file.
